Zidia Series/Encuestas
ENCUESTAS |-|Heroes of Zidia= ¿Qué te parece la novela en general? Me parece horrible No me gusta Pasable... La he disfrutado ^^ Me ha encantado *O* ¿Cuál es tu protagonista favorito? Zetsius Stella Luxor ¿Cuál es tu antagonista favorito? Equipo Calavera Exrote Bellacue Bellial ¿Cuál es tu personaje secundario favorito? Heimdall Albus Glace (madre de Stella) Padres de Luxor Padres adoptivos de Zetsius ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito? Noru Lutecia Noruanda Pandemónium, el Castillo de Espejos Zigost Woods Laberinto Ancestral ¿Cuál es tu soundtrack favorito? Main Theme Desolation Darkness Reminiscense Light to All Oath Legend ¿Cuál es tu soundtrack de batalla favorito? Danger! Fight! Bellacue ~ Dark Impulse Defeat the darkness Struggle of templars Bellial ~ Lord of Darkness |-|Cataclysm of Zidia= ¿Qué te parece la novela en general? Me parece horrible No me gusta Pasable... La he disfrutado ^^ Me ha encantado *O* ¿Qué opinas del polémico final? No me ha gustado para nada. Me ha decepcionado. Indiferente. Me parece un buen final. Me ha fascinado el dramático desenlace *-* ¿Cuál es tu protagonista favorito en ésta novela? Zetsius Stella Luxor ¿Cuál es tu antagonista favorito? Hogg Bellacue Seth Giratina Bellial ¿Cuál es tu personaje secundario favorito? Heimdall Avalon Sifgrid Dafne Zalmus ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito? Gaea Yazmaat Pandemónium Torre de Pandora Minas de Stolk Lutecia ¿Cuál es tu soundtrack favorito? Main Theme Zestius Theme The Ancient Capital Pandemónium Stolk Mines Zalmus Theme Destruction Finale ¿Cuál es tu soundtrack de batalla favorito? Fear the enemy Bellial ~ Return of Darkness Seth ~ Dark Heart To the End of the World Giratina ~ God of Death Bellial ~ Final Battle |-|Fate of Zidia= ¿Qué te parece la novela en general? Me parece horrible No me gusta Pasable... La he disfrutado Me ha encantado *O* ¿Qué opinas del polémico final? No me ha gustado para nada. Me ha decepcionado. Indiferente. Me parece un buen final. Me ha parecido un final perfecto *-* ¿Cuál es tu protagonista favorito en ésta novela? Zetsius Luxor Odagorn Dafne ¿Cuál es tu antagonista favorito? Bellial Excius Giratina 4 jinetes del Apocalipsis ¿Cuál es tu personaje secundario favorito? Heimdall Gladious Hogg Equipo Calavera ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito? Base de la Resistencia Eorzea Inframundo Lutecia bajo asedio Palacio de la Orden de Lux Arubboth ¿Cuál es tu soundtrack favorito? Main Theme Stella Theme Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec Flying with the Airship The Rebel Army The end of the Demon A new path ¿Cuál es tu soundtrack de batalla favorito? Friends The four demons Deus ex Mortis Magna Pugna Sacred of Evil God of Chaos |-|The Zidia Series= ¿Que te ha parecido la saga en general? Me parece horrible No me gusta Pasable... La he disfrutado ^^ Me ha encantado *O* ¿Cual ha sido tu novela favorita? Heroes of Zidia Cataclysm of Zidia Fate of Zidia ¿Qué equipo te ha gustado más? Equipo Leyenda (Zetsius, Stella y Luxor) Equipo Eorzea (Zetsius, Luxor, Odagorn y Dafne) ¿Mejor villano? Bellacue Equipo Calavera (COZ) Giratina Excius Bellial ¿Que te han parecido los soundtracks de la saga? Aburridos No me han gustado Regulares Los he disfrutado ¡Han sido increíbles! ¿Mejor ambientación? Zidia en todo su esplendor (HOZ, COZ) Zidia post-Ragnarok (FOZ) ¿Te ha parecido que la saga se alargó demasiado? En absoluto, es más, me gustaría ver una continuación Me hubiera gustado que terminara en Cataclysm of Zidia... Me es indiferente Las novelas podrían haber sido más cortas... Me ha parecido una duración perfecta ¿Te releerías de nuevo la saga pasado un tiempo? Con una vez tuve suficiente Ni idea, quizás en un futuro sí pero por ahora lo veo improbable ¡Me encantará leer de nuevo las aventuras de Zetsius y compañía dentro de un tiempo! ¿Le hubieras cambiado algo a la saga (personajes, argumento, localizaciones etc...) No Algunas nimiedades, nada importante en realidad Sí (poner en los comentarios) Categoría:Zidia Series